


Internet support      group 8

by Liz_is_happy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, New love, Phil leaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_is_happy/pseuds/Liz_is_happy
Summary: Hello internet!Welcome to internet support group 8!"This next one is from Phil, age 29, who lives in London""Dear Dan..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trash

"Hello Internet! Today it's time for Internet Support Group!"

I gesture to the title displayed on my computer in the background.

I don't even remember making the basic title in Microsoft paint, maybe it was one of those days when I had too much to drink and made stupid, poorly thought-out decisions.  
Like that time in Las Vegas, that Phil and I agreed never to speak of and quite frankly we don't remember what happened ourselves.  
The only thing I remember is kissing Phil in a intoxicated state of mind and waking up without any clothes on in our Vagas hotel room and the worst hangover of my life.  
I haven't thought about that day in a long time and quite frankly I've been trying to keep it out of my mind. I have enough thunderstorms of thoughts without another one coming around to fuck up my life.  
I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts and turn to my laptop, maybe the bright screen will distract me.

"This is the series that started off as a joke, but spiral into a side job of me dealing with stranger's problems rather then my own."

I smile in a 'save me from myself' way, pulling my Apple laptop closer to me. The heat radiating off of it giving me a warm sense of security after the many years of sitting on my ass fucking around on my computer.

" as you can see here, I've got my trusty wine glass someone actually made and gave me while on tour,"  
I laugh nervously " I bet that was a fun conversation to have with your parents  
"Today I'm drinking red wine and no its not the morning, I'm many things but a day drinker isn't one of them"

I take a quick sip of my wine before continuing. The red, almost bitter liquid slips down my throat.

"Alright! The first question comes from Emily, age 17, from Ireland  
"'Hey Dan, I can't get my boyfriend to pay attention to me! What should I do?"

I laugh, looking from the screen the camera

I feel slightly bad for this girl, partially because her embarrassing email to me will be on the internet forever and also because me too Emily.

" well the first question I have is is your boyfriend an anime character? Because if so it would be a little hard for him to notice you

"Which is perfectly fine! After all I've done my fair share of lusting after Haru, so there's really no shame here on the Danisnotonfire channel"

Smiling, I glanced to the next question, taking a larger sip from my wine glass as if to block out my own insecurities that seem to be closing in on me every second of the day.

"Okay, next...Ramona, age 14, from Tennessee in America,  
"Dear danny,"

I pause and laugh, covering my face in embarrassment.

"Please don't refer to me as 'Danny' guys, only Phil's aloud to call me that"

I continue, a hint of a smile still on my lips. Phil, and strangely enough, his lips are still on my mind, lingering as if hellbent on distracting me from my daily tasks like he always does. Him and his stupid beautiful face distracting me everyday of my damn life.  
Wait  
Did I just call him Beautiful?

I clear my throat to cover up the awkward pause my thoughts cause.

"'My dad says Youtube is bad for me and I'm not aloud to watch it anymore! What should i do?!'"

I look at the camera sadly  
"Aw well that sucks but, you won't see this so I won't have to answer it"

I sigh, running a hand quickly through my hair, I'll have to edit that out. Just Dan being unfunny and unnecessary as usual!

Whatever, just two more letters and I'll stop for the day, and return to my sad thoughts.

"Next! Phil, age 29, from London says  
'Dan, I have a problem. I'm in love with my best friend, but I don't know how to tell him or anyone else. What should I do?'"

I chuckle, giving the camera an understanding look. Maybe my brain wants to block out the ever looming reality of my sexual orientation, but I know the feeling of love when I feel it, even if my brain wants to reject it.

"Well Phil from London, I-"

I pause, realization hitting me.

Phil... Age 29... Lives in London...

Oh my god...I-I...

Does he think I wouldn't...?

No he did this on purpose I know it.

But...Then that means...

I scoff in disbelief, turning to the camera again before smirking slightly.

"Well Phil from London," I begin again, a smile never escaping my lips as I feel my heart begin to race "You should tell him. Chances are, he might be in love with you too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short little story about Internet support group 8 I made like 2 days before the real internet support group 8 came out so there ya go


End file.
